Chuck and Blair, The Start of A Life Together
by LillyBGurl
Summary: I never really thought how it would be the beginning of my life with Chuck, but I was sure it would be wonderful...
1. 1 The Talk

**This is a new story that I intend to have many chapters, I'm starting, so let me know if you like...**

**Sadly I don't own Gossip Girl neither its characters...**

* * *

**1. The Talk**

"Chuck… come on, you want this, I can see how much you want this…" I was teasing him, both were in the living room in my penthouse, my mother and Cyrus weren't in home, they were at some business dinner and they supposed to be back really late, so for now we have the penthouse for ourselves long enough for what I was planning to…

"Blair… lets go to your bedroom, it's not safe here…"

"Don't be silly, we are alone, we are totally safe here, now stop talking and take me…" I was kissing him and my hands were now unbuttoning his shirt, his hands were on my tights caressing up and down… I start to lead him to the couch in the middle of the living area, I force him to sit down, I was feeling so hot and sexy, I need him right there, I unzip his pants and pull his hard length out, I pull my skirt up to my waist… of course I wasn't wearing panties, I was planning this all the afternoon, so I took them off before I leave to meet him, I sat down on him, feeling him full inside of me, I hear him moan hard; G_od, I love the way he make me feel when he is inside of me…_

"Oh… Chuck… I miss this, you…" I start to rode him, up and down, feeling his hands on my butt, his mouth on my neck, his tongue licking that little spot that make me forget how to breath… "Blair… fuck, you're so tight… I love it, I love you…"

The feeling of his breath on my neck makes me shiver, I kiss his jaw line, his neck, his ear lobe… finally I kiss his perfect lips, my tongue desperately tasting his, I can feel his hand running trough mi waist going down until his fingers reach my clit, rubbing it… I let out a load moan… "Chuck… I'm close… don't stop…" "I wouldn't dare to…"

We were reaching our orgasm together, almost screaming each other's names, neither of both hears the elevator doors open, we both were so concentrate in our passion… Suddenly, meanwhile we were trying to control our breathing, we hear my mother's scream…

"OH MY GOD!... Blair Cornelia Waldorf!"

I could feel how my face turn bright red in embarrassment, I pull out off of Chuck so quick that almost hurt; I got off the skirt back on my thighs, Chuck take his jacket and cover himself trying fast to pull his pants back, about 20 seconds later we were a little more "presentable".

"M-mother, Cyrus… hmm…"

"What on earth is this?"

"Hmm, Mom, look… I… we…let me explain…"

"Of course you are going to explain young lady, Charles, I think it's time for you to leave…"

"Yes, I'm leaving now…" he turns to face me "I call you later…" he kiss me and then he leaves.

"Well, I'm waiting"

"Dear, why we don't let her sleep and you two can talk in the morning?"

"Cyrus, please leave us alone, this cannot wait until tomorrow. Blair, I'm still waiting"

"Mother… I'm sorry…" I could feel the tears falling down now, I feel so embarrassed, not only because of the obvious, but also because I never had this talk with my mother, or any kind of talk for that matters, we barely see each other, she spend most of her time in her fashion designs or traveling or with her new husband Cyrus… I could see anger, disappointment in her eyes, I knew that she feel nothing but shame of me, so I look away, I couldn't look at her, I just want to run to my bedroom, close the door and cry on my bed until I fell asleep…

"Blair?"… Her voice was soft now; no more anger and that scare me… "Blair, look at me… I know that you are not a child anymore, and I also know that we don't have a mother-daughter relation, but I just want you to be able to talk to me…"

"Mom…"

"How long have you and Charles…?"

"Mom, please…" I was pleading her; I really don't want nor need this conversation…

"Look Blair, I know this is…" "Awkward?"… "Yes, but I want you to trust in me. Come sit here with me, talk to me"

"But mom, this is…" I can't believe myself, I'm about to talk to my mother about my sex life! "Fine, what you want to know?"

"I'm assuming this is not your first time, did your first time was with him?"

"Yes mom, Chuck was my first, it happened the day before my seventeenth birthday party, and please don't ask me any details because I'm not going to…"

"OK, you don't have to, I don't really… but wait, If I remember correctly, you and Nathaniel were still together, that day was the dinner when all we talk about the Van der Vilt ring…"

"Yes mom, but that night, right after the dinner, Nate and I broke up, I ask him if he love me and he couldn't even answer me…" Damn it, that was too much…

"Are you telling me that right after broke up with Nathaniel you went to sleep with Charles?"

"It wasn't like that mom, it was… I… I knew that Nate was in a lot of tension about his father, and I thought that that was the reason for him to ignore me, but when he didn't answer me, I felt broken, the only thing on my mind was to forget and that's why I went with Chuck, that night he throw a party at Victrola, and well… I drank and he was there… he drove me home, and I really wasn't that drunk, I was aware of what was happening… once in the limo, the way he was looking at me, makes me felt like if I was important to him, it makes me felt safe… so I kiss him, I kiss him because I felt it was right to, he pull me apart and ask me if I was sure, that was the answer mom, that was when I knew that he care about me, and I felt safe with him…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Does he love you?"

"Yes"

"Are you happy?"

"I am… he makes me happy"… I didn't feel awkward anymore, I feel happy because for the first time in my life, I was talking with my mother without criticism or judgment…

"Then, if you are happy, that's makes me happy, I love you Blair, you know that, do you? Even if I never tell you or if I never express it I…"

"I know that mom, and I love you too, so much…" and she hugs me…

"Oh, and Blair?"

"Yes mom?"

"The next time that you and Charles planning on doing _that_ again, could you please find a more private place?" I feel my cheeks burn and red in embarrassment, when my mom notice she just laugh… I laugh myself too… "Of course mom…"

"Well, I'm going to bed now; I guess Cyrus is a little anxious. I assume that you're going to stay with Charles?"

"It's that ok?"

"Yes, it's ok, but Blair one more thing, are you taking precautions? Because I don't think that I want to become a grandmother just yet"

"Yes mom, I'm taking the pill for a while now and he well… we are safe, don't worry, I'm not planning that either… Hmm mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear"

"If I got pregnant, would you feel disappointed of me? Would you hate me?... and I'm just been curious, I'm not pregnant, I can assure that"

"Well, if that happened I would prefer that you will be married, but I would never hate you Blair"

"Thanks mom, that's means a lot, I love you"

"I love you too, now, you better get hurry, I bet Charles is still waiting for you downstairs"

"You think...? Never mind, of course he is downstairs, well mom I'll see you tomorrow… thank for the talk, it was really good… I love you". I walk through the elevator, once inside I see in my reflection a wide smile on my face, I was happy, happy because for the first time in my life, I had a real talk with my mother, and I love it!

When the elevator finally open I could see Chuck waiting for me, at first sight, I see a worried look on his face, but once he look the big smile on my own face, his look change, he smile back at me and he came to me and kiss me, a very sweet kiss, he took my hand and without any word he lead me to his limo that was outside waiting for us to take us to his suite…

* * *

Please review if you like it...


	2. 2 Commitment

Commitment

"Are you alright?" Chuck ask me after a while, we got to his suite about 30 minutes ago, and we just lay on his bed in silence, hugging each other tight.

"Yes, I am"

"Are you going to tell me…?"

"We talk, it was a real talk, we bond for the first time… and you know? She asks me that the next time we chose a private place instead the living area…" I said laughing

"I knew that that was a bad idea"

"Are you complaining? Because I'm pretty sure that you enjoy it as much as I did"

"Oh, I do enjoy it, I always enjoy being with you, that's why I have a proposition for you, it's something that I start to think of while I was waiting for you"

"Chuck…" Oh God, It can't be serious, is he about to propose me to marry him?

"I'm sorry disappointing you…" Oh, I think he read my mind… "I'm not asking you to marry me, not just yet, I know what you think about that and I respect your decision. What I was thinking is to buy a penthouse just for us, I know that this suite is comfortable enough for our activities, but I'm seriously thinking that it's probably better if we move to a better place, what do you think?"

I was honestly in shock; Chuck was practically asking me to move with him. That is a huge step in our relationship and is a step that I'm not sure I want to take. I love him I have no doubt, and we spend much time together, even at night, we sleep together almost every night, but live with him was a totally different situation, I don't know if I'm ready for that.

"Blair? Where is your mind?"

"Hmm… Chuck… Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, I guess I am. Look, there's no rush in this, if you don't want to it's alright… Come on, let's not talk about this now, I just want to lay in bed with you by my side…"

With all the commotion back at my penthouse with Eleanor we weren't in the mood for more sex, Chuck fall asleep really soon, but I just couldn't, my mind was all busy with the idea of Chuck and me living together for real; this means a big step, and is not that I'm afraid of it, because I practically live with him, but the idea of buying a penthouse for us it was something big, it implies a lot of responsibilities, and even I'm sure that we both are mature enough, I'm still in college, and I… I'm just not ready …

I wake up with the sound of the shower; I don't remember at what point I fall asleep last night…

I still had a lot in my mind, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about it, at least not with him. When he came out of the shower, he came to me and kiss me sweetly…

"Good morning Beautiful"

"Good morning…"

"What do you want to do today? We can have a brunch with Eleanor and Cyrus, what do you think?"

"Hmm… I don't know, after yesterday its going to be a little awkward, don't you think?, besides, I wanna to call Serena, maybe we can go shopping or something… do you mind?"

"Of course not, you two haven't se each other in a while, it's a great idea, and maybe I can go and catch up with Nathaniel"

"Yeah, that sounds great… I'm going to take a shower…"

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to order something?

"No, its ok, I'll eat something with Serena later…"

"Ok"

As soon as I close the door, I call Serena, I haven't plan anything with her, but I need to talk with her…

"Hello…"

"S, hi… did I wake you?"

"B?, no, hey what's up?"

"I was wondering if we can meet today, maybe we can go to shopping…"

"Hmm… B, it's everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect…"

"Are you sure B?"

"Well… I… I… ok, there's something, but I can't tell you on the phone…"

"Ok, I'll meet you at 12pm, we can go eat something and talk"

"Great, thanks S, I'll see you in a while…"

I take my relaxing hot shower and got dress and ready for my meeting with Serena while Chuck do the same, we didn't talk, but I could feel that he wasn't happy, he was worry but still he didn't ask me anything. I feel bad about it, but I wasn't ready to talk with him yet, I needed to clear my mind and more important I needed some advice from Serena…

It was 11:58 in the morning and I start to feel anxious, I was really early considering that Serena didn't know the meaning of the word punctuality… 15 minutes later she finally came through the doors…

"Hey B!"

"Hi S, late as usual…"

"Blair…"

"Ok, sorry, it just I was a little anxious…"

"Well I'm here, spill it"

"Chuck ask me to live with him…"

"What? And this is what is made you anxious? Seriously Blair?" She was laughing…

"Why are you laughing? This is serious S!"

"Blair, you two practically live together already, why are you so worry?"

"But this is different, he wants to buy a penthouse for us, this is something big S, and I don't know if I'm ready for something like that…"

"Wow, so he is thinking seriously now? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, he came up with this idea yesterday aft… last night…" Oops, I hope she didn't notice the sudden change of words, I really don't wanna tell her about yesterday…

"Just like that? C'mon B, there's something you're not telling me…"

"Trust me S, it's something you don't want to know, really"

"Oh God, I'm going to regret but… tell me"

"We were at my penthouse having sex when my mother and Cyrus came in…"

"Oh My God… I'm regretting already… wait, Eleanor catch you? OMG Blair!..."

"Yeah, it was so embarrassing, but that's not the point here S, What I'm going to do?"

"Ok, ok… B, you both love each other, so much, it's pretty obvious, so I thing you are overreacting a little; I really don't see nothing wrong in this. Besides, you aren't marry him, its just a little step, you are in college and that's not going to change just because you live with him"

"So you think that I should do it?"

"Yes B, you totally should!"

"Thanks S, you always cheer me up… Now, let's eat something, I'm starving…"

Talking with Serena always cheers my up, but I still had a little doubt, so after a couple hours of shopping, I decide that I need to talk with my mother, maybe she could help me with this…

I get out of the elevator, I got in and it seems that there's nobody in home…

"Mom? Mom!"

"Blair darling what are you doing here?"

"Mom, thank God you are in home, I want to talk to you, de you have time?"

"Of course, is there something wrong Blair?"

"No, not exactly, it's just… Chuck ask me to live with him, he is planning to buy a penthouse so we can live together there…"

"And, what is the problem in that?, You don't want to live with him?"

"Well yes, but… I don't know mom…"

"Blair, look, if you are here to have my approve, the you have it, it's make me happy to see how much Chuck loves you and cares about you, and I would feel better knowing that while I live in Paris, you are not alone here."

"Really mom? You don't have any problem with me living with Chuck?"

"Darling, maybe I don't live here, but I'm not fool, for what I've witness yesterday, I can imagine that you two spend much of your time together, besides, I know that you don't like to live in the dorms at NYU"

"Well, that's a good point, but still I'm not sure, I'm… scared…"

"Scared of what?, you told me that you love him and he loves you…"

"I know mom, but… this is something big…"

"Blair, are you telling me that you are scared of being responsible and mature? Because if that's the case, you don't have anything to be scared of, you already are a young mature and responsible woman."

"You are right, I have nothing to be scared of, now I'm sure of what I want and I'm going to say yes to Chuck… Thank you mom, thank you for trust in me…"

"Of course I trust in you Blair, and not only that, I'm really proud of the woman that you are becoming now…"

Tears are starting to appear in my eyes, my mother feels proud of me! I've waiting so long to hear that words from my mom, and now, those words are the strength and confidence that I need to keep going and follow my instincts, I know now that this is the start of a new and better life for me…

After the talk with my mother, I went straight to The Empire, I was hopping that Chuck wasn't there, I want to surprise him. Thank God he isn't here yet, so I call him to make sure that he will not be in home soon and I can prepare everything. I set candles all over the suite and go to take a quick shower, I put on my brand new and very sexy lingerie, I pick one of the new dresses that I buy with Serena, it's a black and silver strapless dress, black stockings and black and red heels, I order a bottle of Dom '95, for dinner I order Italian, and for dessert strawberries covered with dark and white chocolate. Everything is set and perfect and just in time, when I hear the door, I turn the lights off and come to greet him with a kiss…

"Hey, what is all this?"

"Come, I want to have a special night with you…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you, so much… and because I want to live with you Chuck, for real, we can buy that penthouse together…"

"Really? Are you really going to move with me?"

"Yes Chuck, and I'm sorry for acting weird this morning, I was a little scared, but now I'm completely sure that I want to live with you"

"And can know what make you come to the final decision?"

"Well, I talk to Serena and to my mother, and both help me, but I don't talk about them now, I want you…" I kiss him, touch him… I needed him…

"But what about the dinner?"

I hug him, "Forget it, my hunger cannot be satisfied with food…" I tell him as a whisper on his ear… "I'm hungry of you Chuck…" And my tongue trace a line right down his ear through his neck and his jaw line through his lips, ending in a very passionately kiss…

He kiss me back with passion and urgency, his hands caressing my tights and my back until he reach the zipper of my dress but I stop him…

"What's wrong?"

"Slow down, no rush… I want to make this special…"

And with that, I took his hand and lead him to the bedroom, where I start to kiss him again, slowly undressing each other until we both are in underwear, he took me in his arms and put me on the bed, he crawl onto me and kiss my neck, licking it… I narrow my eyes in pleasure, my hands on his hair… his fingertips running slowly my skin from my shoulders, my upper arms, my elbows, and going up again, now down to my breasts, caressing upon the lacy bra I'm still wearing… I arch my back to let him more access and his right hand move to unclip the bra and took it away, with that, his lips reach my right breast, starting with soft kisses and leading to his tongue tracing small circles on my nipple… my left breast receiving the same treatment with his hand and fingers… "Chuck…" his mouth stop the pleasure on my breast and move to my own lips, his hands move to my sides and down to the waits band of my panties and pull them out I do the same with his boxers…

His mouth still kissing mine, our chests brushing so slowly and finally, I feel the tip of his hard cock barely brushing my clit, I arch my hips up to let him know that I'm ready for him, but he stay still… I can feel him right on the entrance of my already wet pussy… "Please… Now…"

Finally he enter me, so slowly that the pleasure is incredible… he set the pace slow every thrust but at the same time, he came deeper and deeper touching that spot drive me insane… My left leg on his back and my hands on his hair and neck; his elbows on the bed to support his weight and his lips on mine…

"God… Chuck…" I've never felt that kind of pleasure before, and I'm sure that neither him...

The only noises in the room are our heavy breathing and moaning, and sometimes our names in a barely whisper…

"Oh Blair… you're beautiful… I love you…"

"Chuck… it's amazing… don't stop baby…" our lips are barely touching… and every spot of skin that is in touch with the other, it's burning, almost exploding at the incredible feeling…

There's no rushing in his thrusts, in fact it seems that every time he slow down, I don't really know, I'm lost in the sensations and feelings… it's something new for both of us… this is simply another new level of pleasure…

Without any words, just our breathing, we are so close now, I can feel my body tensing… two more thrusts and we both came together, calling our names in almost a scream…

We are both exhausted and trying to calm our breathing without moving an inch, until I feel him trying to pull out but I stop him…

"Don't… not yet"

"Blair I don't know how much I can hold my weight anymore, I don't want to fall on you and hurt you…"

"I don't care, I don't want you to pull out yet, please…"

He didn't move for a little while, until he couldn't anymore, but instead pulling out himself, he flip us, so now I was on top of him, he still inside of me…

I lay my head on his shoulder, still unable to move or speak… after a couple of minutes in silence, I was the first to talk…

"Chuck… What was that? It felt… amazing…"

"Thank you!" he answer my with his best smirk… and I slap him softly on his chest…

"I'm serious Chuck… that was just incredible, I've never felt something like that, but I love it…"

"I know, it really was amazing… I love you so much Blair, and I guess that's my way to thank you for accept my proposal…"

"I love you too…"

After a couple more minutes in silence, and Chuck still inside of me…

"Chuck?"

"Hmm?..."

"We have to make a commitment, now that we are going to live together…"

"A commitment?"

"Yeah, I'm still in college and I don't pretend to skip classes or be late, so we have to leave our _activities_ for reasonable hours, so we both can sleep enough and don't be late for classes or work…"

"Well, I can't promise I will resist myself of make love to you every morning, but I'll try my best…" another smirk…

"Ok, that's enough for me… because I don't know if I could resist that either…" and with that I kiss him again… feeling him hardening again still inside of me…


	3. 3 The Moving

**I have to make a little change in the way I'm writing the story, if you notice in the first two chapters, the fic was being narrated by Blair, but from this chapter and the further I realize that I can't just relate the Blair's point of view, so I'm going to change a little… I hope you don't mind and you like it… **

**I also wanna say that I'm sorry for the waiting, It seems that I lost my inspiration thanks to a some awful rumors about the upcoming episodes of GG… so I'm thinking about make this story shorter than I had planned, maybe another chapter and the end… I don't know yet… **

**In the meantime, enjoy this one…**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

* * *

3. The Moving

The next week pass slow, Blair had to stay at the dorms because she had a couple of essays to finish, Chuck was busy dealing in Bass Industries so they really didn't have enough time for search the penthouse, they practically haven't see or talk in the whole week, she was a little desperate with all the homework and the fact that she needed to see him, Blair was hoping to the week to end and finally could be with him again, but she didn't count on some bad news.

The Thursday he calls her right after her last class, he ask her to go to lunch with him, and even Blair haven't finish her last essay, she decide to go met him.

"Hi sweetie, I've miss you"

"Hello beautiful, I've miss you too… I have some bad news…"

"What is it?"

"I have to go to London tonight, I have a meeting that I can't avoid, it's really important…"

"Oh… and when are you coming back?"

"I don't really know… all depends on how this meeting goes…"

"So that means that this weekend…"

"Come with me…"

"What? I can't Chuck, I have an essay to finish and is for tomorrow, I just can't…"

"You can take a flight tomorrow after your classes, I'll have the jet ready for you and you can join me there, we can spend the weekend together and you can back on Monday…"

"Chuck…"

"Please Blair…"

"Chuck, I can't… I'll love to, but I'm afraid that I can't go with you this time, next week is the last before my exams, so I have a lot homework…" Blair had another plans for the weekend, and with Chuck in London she could work on that freely.

"Alright, I'll miss you… let's eat something, I wanna spend as much time as possible with you before I leave tonight."

Later that night, right after Chuck leave to London, Blair go straight to her mother's penthouse hoping find her and Cyrus there, she will need their help.

"Good Night Miss Blair!"

"Hi Dorota, Is my mother here?"

"Yes, Mrs. Eleanor is…"

"I'm here darling"

"Hi mom, I need your help"

Blair and Eleanor went to the kitchen to plan everything, also with Cyrus and even Dorota, in this situation, Blair will need as much help as possible.

The next day, after her classes, she went to find Serena and Lilly, she explains her plan and both ladies offer their help on it. Now all Blair need is to meet all her "helpers" in the place and start to organize everything…

Finally the Sunday comes, and Blair had everything set; now she only has to wait for Chuck. He calls her the last night and tells her that he will be back the Sunday around 5pm.

There she is waiting for him at the helipad; he finally arrives and smiles when he sees her waiting with the limo behind her…

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi sweetie, I miss you so much…" and she greet him with a sweet but passionately kiss, he embrace her pulling her close to him in almost a desperately way, suddenly she pull herself back…

"Wait… I have a surprise for you…"

"Hmmm… if it involves you naked in the limo, then I can't wait for it…" he said smirking

"As much tempting as it sounds, that's not the surprise… but I guess that can wait a little longer…" she said in almost a whisper at the same time that she grab his hand and pull both into the limo, once the door is closed, she sits on his lap and kiss him roughly and passionately, unbuttoning his shirt and removing his tie… He put his hands on her tights grabbing the hem of her skirt and pulling it up her hips… when she finally remove his shirt, she move her hands to his belt and remove it incredibly fast, and now is unzipping his pants… once she finally could grab his already hard cock, she move from his lap and go onto her knees on the limo floor… Chuck is holding his breath waiting impatiently for her next move…

Blair start with a light kiss on the tip, planting butterfly kisses down until the base… she licks it moving her tongue in zigzag up to his tip and in a sudden move, her lips are surrounding the tip and slowly she introduce all the length in her mouth… Chuck hiss at the feeling of her warm mouth evolving his dick…

"Oh fuck… Blair…" Chuck said in a barely whisper while close his eyes, Blair keep her eyes on him all the time, feeling extremely aroused just by looking at him… her moves are slow at the beginning, but she increase the speed at the time that her tongue move tracing little circles… he is in pure ecstasy… "Babe… I'm… " two seconds later, he explodes inside Blair's mouth, and she is swallowing all of him, licking and kissing him…

She moves up to kiss his lips, his cheek, his jaw… she whisper on his ear… "I've miss you baby…" Chuck is about to take Blair back on his lap, when they feel the car stop moving… Blair move to seat right next to Chuck and fix her skirt and hair, Chuck groan in frustration…

"Later sweetie… now is time for your surprise…"

"Where are we?"

"You'll see, c'mon" Blair take his hand and lead him out of the limo, of course before make sure that he is properly presentable after their passionate moment…

They are right outside of a luxury apartments building…

"Blair, what are we doing here?"

"Follow me and you'll get your answer"

They enter the building; they walk through the hall in direction to the elevators, once inside, Blair press the button that lead to the last floor, to the main penthouse. Once inside, Chuck is amazed by the place, it's big and spacious; in the living area there is a couple large windows and a balcony that have the most incredible sight of the city; in the right corner there's a small bar with a few scotch bottles, Chuck's favorites. The kitchen is big though neither of them knows nor likes to cook; the dining room is big enough for a family. Next to the dining room, there's a hall that leads to the bedrooms, there is three, two of them are big and comfortable, the last one is the master bedroom, this one is bigger and incredible, in the middle of the room, a king sized bed with a nightstand on each side, two small lamps, at the right is a small vanity and a couch, right in front of the bed there is a big bookcase with doors, there's a big flat screen hidden inside with a DVD/blue ray player and a double rack full of movies. At the left are two big doors, the first leads to the master bathroom, big and spacious, with a big shower and a hot tub in the middle. The other door leads to a huge walk in closet, is enormous and is enough for both Chuck and Blair clothes. There's another door, this one is a crystal door and leads to a small balcony.

Once the tour ends, both are in the balcony downstairs…

"Well, do you like the place?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, but I still don't understand what are we doing here?"

"This is our new home…"

Chuck is speechless for a moment, and Blair smiles at the surprised face of her very handsome boyfriend… "Wow, Chuck Bass is speechless!"

"But how…"

"This is why I couldn't go with you; we've been busy and didn't found time to search a place, so when you told me that you had to be in London for a few days, Ii saw the opportunity to plan all of this for you, for us…"

"And you did all by yourself?"

"Well not exactly, Lily, Serena, Cyrus and even Eleanor helped me… do you really like it?"

"I love it, but what I love most is that you work the whole weekend for this, for us…" he grab her by the waist and pull her close to him and kiss her, and as in on cue, Blair's phone buzz, she pull apart to answer, and a couple minutes later she grab Chuck hands and lead him to the living area where are now Lily, Rufus, Serena, Nate, Eleanor and Cyrus with a couple of champagne bottles, Blair and Serena went to the kitchen for the glasses and back to the living so all could celebrate and congratulate the couple for the beginning of a life together…

About a half an hour later, every one leaves and again Chuck and Blair were alone. There was around 9pm…

"Finally alone…" Chuck said, and Blair only laughs, and walks to his arms, she kisses him sweetly on his lips…

"Yeah, finally alone, but before we start what I think you are thinking, let me call Arthur and ask him to bring our clothes and everything else, and then, could we please order something to eat? I'm really hungry" Chuck laugh and hold her tight and then let her go so she could make her call… and in the mean time, he makes his own call to order some food, he is hunger too.

An hour and half later, Dorota and Arthur set their clothes in the walk in closet, and everything else in their places, both eat the Italian the Chuck order, and now both are in the living room finish their red wine…

"This has been a long day, but I'm really happy right now, with you, my handsome boyfriend in our home…"

"I'm happy too… and if I remember correctly we didn't finish, in fact, _you_ didn't let me finish what _you_ start a couple hours ago in the back of the limo… I guess is time to resume that meeting, don't you think?" Chuck took her hand and walk with her to the master bedroom, _their_ bedroom…

_Their Home…_

* * *

**I really, really hope that you like this chapter... I suffered a bit to write this one and i'm not sure if i like it as much as the previous two... **

**Anyway, reviews are gladly accepted!**

**xD  
**


	4. 4 Doubts

**Ok, I finally could finish the fourth chapter, i know it took me too long and i apologize, I had to rewrite it a couple of times, but I'm glad how it end up, and of course this is not the last...**  
**Also I have to thank for your reviews, that's encourage me to keep writing, so i hope get some more... **  
**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

4. Doubts

_Two months later…_

There's been a busy two months for Chuck and Blair, he is stuck dealing with a big troubles with a couple of hotels in Greece, so he had to go there and he's been there the last couple of weeks, Blair want to go with him, but since he will be occupied all day dealing with the issues, there's no point on been stuck all day alone in the hotel room, so she decide to stay in NY and try to enjoy the beginning of the summer.

Every time they talk on the phone, they end up upset, she because he's away, and he because she is not supportive with all he's dealing at the moment, it seems that they are struggling to keep with their relationship…

"Chuck, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know Blair; this is taking me more time than I thought…"

"I miss you Chuck, its summer, we supposed to be together, you promised…"

"Blair please, don't start this, you know that I can't be fooling around just like that, I have responsibilities…"

"Oh, I know that, but what about me? You seem to care more about your _responsibilities_ more than me…"

"Blair I don't have time for this right now…"

"No, of course not, you don't have time for me anymore Chuck, and frankly I don't either, I'm tired of this, I'm done…" and with that she hung the phone…

"Gosh, I have to get out of here; I can't be here anymore…" Blair was talking to herself, she was trying to keep her mind busy by reorganizing her clothes, including the new ones she just bought the previous days, then she went to the kitchen and organize all the cans and everything she could find there, once she finished, she was sitting in the living with nothing else to do, Serena was on a date with Nate, and she was there all alone and bored as hell. She was thinking where she could go when her phone come to life, her eyes almost narrowed when she saw the ID on the screen, but she stop herself when she remember that she was there alone with nothing to do and nobody to go out, so she answer the call as polite as she could…

"Hello mother"

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Not as good as you sound, but I'm fine…"

"What's wrong Blair?" Blair didn't want to go into details with her mother, but she really needed to tell somebody how she was feeling…

"Chuck is in Greece, he's been there the last couple weeks, and I really want to play the supportive girlfriend mom, but I miss him, and…"

"And what Blair, have you been fighting with him?" Eleanor could hear her daughter hesitating on the other side of the phone… "Blair honey…" By now, Blair was sobbing…

"Mom, can I come over, I don't want to be alone…"

"Of course Blair, that's why I call you in the first place, Cyrus is in Boston and I was hoping you can come…"

"Thanks mom, I'll be there in a while…"

Fifteen minutes later, Blair arrives to her mother's penthouse and was greeted with a hug…

"Mom… I don't know what's going on with me, I miss him, but I don't know, I just… I…"

"Blair calm down, come let's get you some tea and you can explain everything" Eleanor grab her daughter and lead her to the kitchen. "Ok, now tell me what's wrong"

"I've been thinking that maybe we rush things by moving together, I'm not sure anymore if that was a good idea mom… I… I think just broke up with him on the phone"

"But why? You both look happy, what happened?"

"I honestly don't know, when we live apart, we always make an effort to be together or go on a date or have a special nights, but now that we live together, he's busy all the time, ever since I finish my classes, he is always stuck with some kind of issues with his hotels all over the world… Mom, I'm trying my best to be supportive but I just can't anymore, we haven't been _together_ since a month ago…" Blair was now completely broke, she was crying and sobbing against her mother chest, she couldn't hold her feelings anymore… But this doesn't seem right, she feels that she is overreacting to this whole situation, but she just can't help it, she feels really sad and depressive she only ants to cry on her mother's shoulder…

Eleanor is a little surprised by the way Blair is reacting right now, this seems to be just a little misunderstanding between her daughter and Chuck, and Blair's reaction is like if she just lost the reason of her life, there's something else there, and she have to know what is it… "Blair dear, I'm sorry but I think you're acting a little overdramatic here, are you sure that this is everything that is happening to you?"

"Mother what else do you want? Chuck doesn't care about me anymore, he doesn't love me anymore and that's seems to be nothing for you? Well I'm sorry for bother you with my overdramatic feelings, I'll leave…" and she pull away from her mother and stood up quickly so she could leave, but with the sudden move, she feel dizzy and almost fall, Eleanor grab her by her arms so she didn't hit the coffee table… "Blair, are you alright?"

"Wait… no, I…" and she fainted…

Eleanor starts to panic and calls Dorota… "Dorota! Help me; lay her on the couch… Blair honey please wake up!"

"Mrs. Eleanor what happened?"

"I don't know, she just fainted…" A few more seconds passed and Blair is opening her eyes… "Oh thank God, Blair baby are you alright?"

"Mom… what happened?"

"You just fainted, Blair, have you been…" Eleanor start to think about Blair's bulimia and even she was scared to the possibly answer, she have to know if this is the reason why Blair fainted…

"What? No mom, I haven do it since so long… I don't know… I felt dizzy…"

"Come, I'm going to take you to the hospital…"

"Mom, no, that won't be necessary I'm feeling better now…"

"Miss Blair you listen you mama, you go to hospital, is not normal you fainted just like that…"

"Mom, Dorota I'm fine, I'm not going to go to the hospital…"

"Blair, you might not been living with me anymore, but I'm still your mother and I'm worried about you, so you're coming with me either you like it or not…"

About thirty minutes later, Blair and Eleanor are inside the Doctor Robert's office waiting for her…

"Good afternoon, sorry for make you wait, Eleanor, is nice to see you, and Blair right?"

"Yes, I was telling my mother that this is pointless, I'm feeling better now…"

"Blair!" Her mother gives a warning glare.

"Ok, in that case, let's start and soon you can go home… So tell me what happened…"

"Fine" Blair sighs loudly noticing that she doesn't have any other option than tell the doctor what happened earlier. ·I was with my mother talking and when I stood up I felt dizzy and I… I guess I just fainted, then I wake and felt better… that's all"

"Have you felt that way before today?"

"No"

"Ok, have you eaten well?"

"Yes"

"Ok, when was your last period?"

"My period? What does have _my period_ to do with all this?

"These are just routine questions…"

"Hmm…" _Oh God_… Blair haven't thought about her period until now, she haven't slept with Chuck for the last month, but she does before that, and now that she could think clearly she haven't had her period in the last couple months… _Oh God, this is not happening… _

Eleanor could see the fear on Blair's face, and she start to feel that same fear… "Blair?"

"Oh God… I haven't thought about my period…"

"When was the last?"

"I… I think about two months ago…"

"And I assume that you have had sex relations during those two months?" Great, this conversation is turning a little awkward for Blair having her mother right beside her…

"Yes… not during the last month, but I do before that… Please tell me I'm not… It can't be that, I'm on the pill and he… well he always…" She couldn't even say the word, that was the last thing on her mind and now she was really scared…

"Well, I guess we found the problem here, but just to be sure, I'm going to make you a blood test, now let me call the nurse…"

"Mom… I…"

"Blair sweetie, I'm here, I told you that I will be here with you in case that something like this happened, don't worry, we don't know if you are yet, but if you are, then I'll be here supporting you"

"Thanks mom… I'm scared…" In that moment, a nurse comes in with a syringe and the kit needed to take the blood sample, and Blair starts to panicked she really doesn't like needles…

A few minutes later, the nurse leaves the room with the blood sample and the Doctor comes back… "Ok Blair, now we have to wait about 20 minutes for the test results, in the meanwhile, is there something you like or need to ask?"

"I haven't had any kind of symptoms…"

"Well, is not a rule, some women don't have any symptoms at all during the entire pregnancy, so that doesn't mean anything… Look Blair I can see that this is something that you didn't plan, but there's nothing to be scared of, first of all we don't even know if you are pregnant yet, and even if you are, there's a few options…"

"No, I'll never do that!" Blair spat a little offended, the truth is that she haven't thought about having babies right now, but abortion is not an option for her, she just couldn't do something like that.

"Ok, but that is not the only option, I just let you know that…"

Finally those twenty minutes had gone, and Blair and Eleanor are a little desperate by now, so their eyes bright when they see Doctor Roberts coming into the office with the results in her hand…

"Ok Blair let's see what we have here… well, you are definitely pregnant…"

"Oh God…" Blair starts to cry, she is pregnant… "How far…"

"Well, for that we need an ultrasound…" She gives to Blair a hospital gown and leaves her alone so she could change, once ready, Blair lay on the bed and Eleanor was right besides her holding her hand… "Ok Blair, this is going to feel cold… now let's see, there, that is your baby over here, and according to the measurements, you're 7 weeks long"

Both Blair and Eleanor were speechless, and Blair had tears falling down her cheeks, she feels a little squeeze on her hand and turns her head to face her mother and see that she had a few tears too…

Later that night, they were back at the Rose's penthouse, and both were more calmed by now… "Mom, what am I going to do now?"

"Well, first of all, I think that you have to talk with Chuck and try to fix your relationship before telling him that he is going to be a father."

"God, he's going to hate me mom, what if he didn't want me anymore, what if he…"

"You can't possibly know how is he going to react until you talk to him, why you don't call him?"

"I'll text him; it's too late in Greece…" She grabs her cell and starts to write a text…

'Chuck, I'm sorry for our last conversation, I'm really so sorry… I need to talk with you, please call me back a.s.a.p.

Xo

B'

Chuck got the text and he want to reply immediately, but he decide to wait, a couple hours more and he will be at home. After the call and the way Blair hung up on him, he realize that she was right, he was pending more time on his business and less with her… He really love her and he hardly prove to her, lately he was so immerse with all the troubles he was having with the re-opening of one hotel on Greece that he barely had time to even talk with her and he was now regretting because of that… So after that call, he call a meeting with his personal assistant Evan, and he delegate full responsibility to him so he could go back home and spend more time with Blair…

About an hour later, Blair was sleeping in her old bedroom, and Eleanor was more calmed now drinking a tea and working on some new designs on her sketch pad when she hears the elevator's door open, she wasn't expecting any visitors specially this late, so she was really surprised when she saw Chuck walking into the living…

"Chuck, what a surprise, I thought you were in Greece…"

"I was, but I decide to come back and talk personally with Blair, I'm assuming she already told you about our phone conversation this morning…"

"Yes, she comes this morning after your talk…" Eleanor was hesitating about if she should mention about how upset Blair was, and she definitely wasn't planning on telling him about the dizziness episode…

"Is she awake?"

"No, she's asleep, but I guess I'm giving you my permission to go to upstairs, you both need to talk…"

With that, Chuck walk upstairs straight to Blair's old bedroom, he knocks but didn't get answer so he opens the door slightly only to see her beautiful girlfriend sleeping peacefully… He comes in and stops right beside the bed, leans to kiss her in her forehead and she shrugs in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he only sits in the bed next to her and watch her sleeping until he falls asleep…

In the morning, Blair awakes feeling strangely comfortable in someone's arms; she opens her eyes and finds herself snuggling into a hairy chest which she immediate recognizes the man who is hugging her… "Chuck?"

"Morning beautiful" he says with her natural smirk…

"What are you doing here? You supposed to be in Greece…"

"I have to come back… Blair I want to apologize for everything, you were right, I've been worried about my business and push you away, after you hung up, I realize that I don't want to lose you, I love you so much, you are more important to me that any stupid hotel in the world…"

"Chuck, I love you too…" they shared a sweet kiss… "Chuck, did you get my text?"

"Yes, I didn't call you because I prefer to talk to you in person…"

"Ok… I have something to tell you, it's something really important that it may cause a big change in our relationship, but before I tell you, promise me that you won't get mad at me, promise that you won't hate me…"

"Blair what are you talking about, you are scaring me…"

"Just promise me, please"

"Ok, I promise, no matter what you tell me I never, ever could hate you Blair, I love you so much"

"I… Chuck, I'm… I'm pregnant…" Blair shut her eyes closed trying to avoid Chuck's facial expression…

Chuck was speechless for a few seconds, he was surprised but not scared, and of course he didn't hate Blair, he saw that she had her eyes closed… "Blair, open your eyes…" When she opened her eyes, she saw Chuck smiling at her and she was confused…

"Why are you smiling, why aren't you mad at me, I…"

"Shhh… Blair, I told you before that I won't get mad at you, there's no reason to be mad at you…"

"But why not…"

"Because you are giving me the best gift I could ever get Blair…"

"Oh Chuck…" she had tears streaming down her cheeks and pull him closer in a needy embrace… Then, a knock on the door, they pull apart and Chuck went to open the door only to face Eleanor…

"Good morning Charles, dear, may I come in?"

"Of course mom…"

"Have you _talk_…" Eleanor wasn't sure if Chuck already knows about the pregnancy so she didn't want to say the word…

Chuck was the one who answer to Eleanor… "Yes, we talk and _we_ are very happy about the news, and I want you to know that I love Blair, and I want to marry her…"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, now Blair, are you feeling better?"

"Better?, Blair…"

"I'm feeling better mom, thanks… you know, actually I'm hungry…"

"Ok, let me go to make sure breakfast is ready, I'll see you both downstairs in 10 minutes…"

"We'll be there…"Chuck said and wait until Eleanor leaves the room to ask Blair about her mother last comment… "What Eleanor meant?"

"Nothing to worry about, it's just yesterday I felt dizzy, and I fainted, that's how I find out about the baby…"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I feel great, happy because you're here with me, now I know that everything is going to be fine…"

"Did you doubt about it?"

"To be honest, yeah, I doubt, but not anymore… I love you and I know you love me to, and that's all it matters now…"

* * *

**did you like it so far? i hope so...**

**and again, reviews are gladly accepted!**

**xD**

**

* * *

**

**hello again, i just realize about a few mistakes that i didn't notice yesterday and I already fix them...**  
**thanks again for your reviews!**


	5. Author's Note: APOLOGIZE

******Author's Note:**

**I want to apologize to the few people who have been reading this fic, this apology is for what am I about to do… I have to put this fic on hold for an under terminated time… The principal reason for this decision is because I've just lost all the passion that I used to feel for this couple Chuck and Blair… I used to love them as an amazing couple, powerful, full of love and lust and passion, but since the third season finale and the beginning of the fourth with the declaration of "I don't love you anymore…" and the war and everything, I just lost that passion… and I really sorry for this, because I honestly hate when people do this, leave their stories unfinished, but right now I don't know what else to do or write… I can't write a love story when this two characters keep hurting each other in the show, and despite the fact that I'm desperately waiting for the next episode(4x07 and I will not say anything more…) I can't find any kind of inspiration to keep writing**

**I truly sorry for this and I hope you could understand me a little…**


	6. 5 The Lost

**Hi people, I'm back ... I do not take as long as I thought**  
**This is a rather sad chapter, I had this idea for several days and finally I decided to write it only took me two days to complete it...**  
**I really hope you like this chapter, is kind of a tribute to someone special to me... **  
**Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

5. The Lost

Later that night, Blair and Chuck were on their penthouse talking about their future, more specifically about Blair's future now that she's pregnant. Both are really happy and full of hope about the baby, but at the same time they're scared, Chuck because his biggest fear is lose Blair while giving birth the baby, and Blair's fears are mostly about her near future, meaning: college…

She is happy in college, despite is NYU, and she always picture herself finish her career and become a successful lawyer, but now, that entire picture was a little blurry… Blair couldn't sleep, that night, she watch Chuck sleeping for a while trying to fall in numbness but it didn't work, so she decide to get up of the bed and went to the kitchen, maybe a glass or milk or something could help her. Once in the kitchen, she realizes that she was a little hungry, but unfortunately, she can't cook and the only option she found was cereal. She sat on a stool in the kitchen island eating her cereal and thinking, she just couldn't stop thinking about her future… The best option was to drop her dream to become a lawyer for good; it really was her dream, was it? The truth is that her dream since she was a little girl was to be just like her daddy and the exact opposite to her mother; but now, she wasn't really sure if that was truly her dream. She obviously love the fashion industry, but she wasn't good designing clothes, and definitely she can't sew, but her fashion sense is something that either her mother and Serena always compliment, so she thought that maybe she can work with her mother as a fashion adviser or something like that during the pregnancy and maybe even after the baby is born, later when the baby is older enough she could take one of those undergraduate programs at NYU, but that's for the far future, for the near it seems like a good idea and she was happy, she will call her mother in the morning and tell about her plans…

Two and half hours later, she finally jump into the couch feeling too tired to go to the bedroom, she snuggle there alone and fall asleep.

The alarm clock sound at seven a.m. and Chuck let out a groan in disgust, _why the alarm it's on if it's Sunday?_ He suddenly felt alone and turn her body only to find the other side of the bed empty… "Blair?" he said out loud in direction of the bathroom at the same time that he jumps of the bed, but there was no answer… "Blair, are you in there?" he ask again and again no answer. He start to feel anxious and walk to the door, once in the hallway he start to call her again without any answer, he run to the stairs and that's when he saw her and felt relief. She was peacefully sleeping on the couch, looking absolutely gorgeous…

He stood next to the couch and kneeled to kiss her cheek, she feels his lips and stirs a little and then he kisses her forehead trying to not wake her. Still asleep, he carries her to the bedroom, but just when he is about to reach the stairs, he feels Blair starting to wake…

"Chuck?" she said with a sleepy voice and barely open eyes… "What…"

"Shhh… go back to sleep, I'll carry you to bed…"

"What time is it?"

"Seven and something, did you set the alarm clock?"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot… put me down, I'm awake now" And he did, but instead to move forward the stairs, she walks to the couch again taking his hand…

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"I couldn't sleep and I went to the kitchen for a glass of water and once there I realize that I was hungry and ate some cereal, after that I was just too tired to go upstairs and I guess I just drift off in here... I'm sorry…"

"What for?" He frown his brows in confusion

"I don't know…" She obviously was half asleep yet and he was smiling at her beautiful sleepy face…

"C'mon, let's get some more sleep it's still early…" with that, they both head to their bedroom and felt asleep for a few more hours…

…

Four months had passed since Chuck find out about Blair's pregnancy, and now that Blair had talk with her mother and start to work at the atelier with her, Chuck eventually went back to work but always trying to be available to Blair whenever she needed him.

Blair was almost six months now, and she was feeling fine, by now, she already knows that she was expecting a little girl and both Chuck and her were really excited, as much as Eleanor, Serena and even Dorota was too.

It was Saturday morning, and the previous day, Serena make her promise that today they will spend all day together by going shopping for the baby girl, and she still didn't know how or why she had agreed, Chuck wasn't happy either, he was expecting spend the day with her all day in bed but it seems that his sister had ruined her day…

It was 12:20pm by now and Blair was already regretting this day, she was feeling too tired and her feet were too swollen by now…

"S, please I'm tired and my feet are killing me!"

"C'mon B this is like the third store…" Serena look at her friend and felt a little scared, Blair looks really tired… "Fine, let's go to drink something, are you hungry?"

"Not really, I'm just so tired…"

And so they were sitting at a near coffee shop drinking ice tea and a lemonade talking about names for the baby and the theme for the nursery, after about 35 minutes later, Blair was feeling a bit better and they decided to go check furniture for the nursery, they were about to step out from the coffee shop when suddenly Blair felt a little dizzy which wasn't normal at this stage, Serena help her to sit again on the nearest chair…

"B, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She was starting to get more worried by the second.

"I don't know Serena… I just… I don't feel good, call Chuck, please…"

"I'll call him Blair, but first let me take you to the hospital, c'mon, let's get the limo…" in the way out, Serena call Arthur, Chuck's driver and right after, she call's Eleanor. She didn't want to call Chuck right away because she's sure that he'll freak out and maybe it's for nothing too serious.

Once they are at the hospital, the Doctor takes Blair to an examination room and Serena and Eleanor are forced to stay in the waiting area, Eleanor decides to call Chuck now because she know that he will be really mad with them… and after 10 minutes, Chuck arrives to the hospital worried and demanding answers from everyone, once he watch Serena and Eleanor he almost run to them…

"What happened? Where is Blair? What's wrong with her?"

"Charles, calm down, Dr. Roberts is with her, in any minute she will come out to tell us what's happening" Eleanor try her best to calm down him, but herself was as anxious as he was…

About 10 more minutes later Dr Roberts walk out from the examination room, her face was with worry and that makes them feel even more worried… Chuck was the first in stand up and speaks…

"Dr Roberts, how is she? What is wrong?"

"Well, I'm afraid that I don't have good news, her blood pressure is high and that's not good either for her and the baby, we're awaiting the results of the first test to give a proper diagnosis, but so far, all indications are to a possible pre-eclampsia. Still need to confirm some results but in the meantime, I can tell you that Blair is feeling better, we have given a sedative and now she is asleep."

"What's pre-eclampsia? What that means?" This time was Serena who asks.

"Pre-eclampsia is a serious complication of pregnancy associated with the development of high blood pressure and protein in the urine. But again, we need to the rest of the test results to confirm it"

"But if she does have that, will she be alright? And the baby?" Chuck keep asking wanting to know everything and anything, wanting to know that Blair and his daughter will be alright…

"Pre-eclampsia has no cure. The only cure for pre-eclampsia is delivery of the baby. And in this case, since Blair is only around the 24th week, there is less chance of a successful induction, the only option we have so far is to be given a medication called betamethasone (a corticosteroid) to help mature the baby's lungs before the baby is delivered. Look, I have to check on the test, let's no make earlier assumptions about it, I can assure all of you that even if we confirm the pre-eclampsia, we're going to do everything possible to help both and make sure that they will be save…"

"Thank you Dr. Roberts, can we see her now?" Now was Eleanor turn to ask, she was trying her best to stay calm but deep inside she was already broken…

"For now you better let her sleep, in a few minutes we'll move her to a private room, then you may see her, I'll let you know then, excuse me, I'll be back as soon as I can with more news..."

They stood there in silence but with a lot of more questions on their minds, all of them were expecting see Blair, but they'll have to wait more excruciating minutes. No one said another word, each one fighting with their own minds and fears in silence, the first one to stand up was Serena, only because her phone rang, it was Lilly, Blair and her supposed to go meet her for brunch, and with all that happened, she completely forgot about it. Serena explains everything to her mother and Lilly promise her that she will be at the hospital soon.

About 20 more minutes, the waiting area was full of people expecting hear some news from Blair Waldorf, Chuck, Eleanor, Serena, Lilly, Nate, Erick, Cyrus, Dorota and even Harold and Roman were at the phone with Eleanor; all of them worried, some more than the others, some of them trying to comfort to the others…

The doctor finally appears from one of the corridors... and again, Chuck is the first to ask…

"Dr Roberts, how is she?"

"Well, I'm afraid that my suspicions were true, we can confirm now that Blair has pre-eclampsia, by now we have to keep her sedated to control her blood pressure, for now that's the only way to keep them safe"

"What you mean keep them safe? What that supposed to mean?" Chuck was frantic now

"Please Mr. Bass calm down, they are safe for now, but if her blood pressure continues to rise, we must take other measures... Blair will continue sedated for now, we'll wait a little longer before starting the medication that will help your baby to strengthen her lungs in the case that we'll needed to perform a cesarean…"

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but only one or two at the time, and please, make the visits short, she needs to stay as calm as possible"

"Of course…" Chuck obviously wants to be the first, and he turns to Eleanor so both could go together…" Eleanor?"

They walk behind the doctor to Blair's room, when they entered; Blair was on the bed asleep, with a few medical machines connected to her and another one to her belly so they can monitor the baby's heartbeat…

"Oh God… my baby girl…" Eleanor felt her heart broke by the sight of her daughter laying there; she couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks and the small sob coming out from her mouth. At this, Chuck, who was right beside her watching the love of his life fighting for her and their daughter's lives, do the only thing he could think of in that moment, he grab Eleanor by her shoulders and take her in a tight warm hug, a hug that both of them were needed of…

"She's strong, she is a fighter, I know her, and everything will be alright…" He try to comfort her, and Eleanor know that he was right, her daughter was a fighter, Waldorf women always fight with all in her being and power to get what they want, and Blair want this baby, and she'll keep fighting to make sure both of them (or at least the baby) be alright…

Blair was at the hospital for the last four days, always sleeping because of the medications that control her blood pressure, during the day, she never was alone, Chuck and Eleanor, or Chuck and Serena or Lilly or Dorota, or whoever, but Chuck was always by her side all days and night never leave her alone.

By now the blood pressure was still high but controlled, and the baby was fighting too, they start giving the medication for the baby's lung the two days ago, and still was too premature if they need to practice a cesarean.

That same day, around 8pm, the alarms of the machines start to beep loudly, Chuck and Eleanor starts to panicked and the nurses and doctors came running to check on Blair, a couple of nurses ask them to leave the room so they could work on her. From outside the room, both Chuck and Eleanor were worried as hell. Dr Roberts finally come out about 10 minutes later with bad news…

"What's going on with her Dr? Please tell us what's going on?" Chuck was angry and desperate.

"There's no good news, her blood pressure is getting higher and we can't control it now…"

"What? What do you mean? What are you going to do with her and the baby? Is my daughter alright?"

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you, both of their lives are in danger, if we can't control the pressure soon, it will be late for the baby, the only option we have right now is to practice the cesarean, and hope that the baby could make it of her own at the PN ICU. Now before we take her I need you to know something important, there will be the possibility that we have to choose, you have to understand that both or their lives are in high risk…"

"Save her…"

"Charles!" Eleanor was surprised by his instant reaction

"I don't' care about the baby Dr Roberts, you have to save Blair… Look Eleanor, I love her and I know that I can't live if I lost her, I can't lose her you have to understand; she is your daughter for Christ sake! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Save my daughter Dr, save Blair if you have to choose, choose Blair!" Eleanor pleads with her words and her eyes…

"Alright then, we'll take her now, and I'll promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to try to save them both, in a minute, my assistant will bring you the forms for you to sign it Mrs. Waldorf now I have to go, as soon as I have anymore news I'll come to you again…"

And with that, the Dr was gone… Soon one nurse came to them to lead them to the waiting room and give to Eleanor the forms to sign it. After that they only have to wait…

About an hour later the waiting room was full again, Serena, Lilly, Erick, Dorota, Cyrus, Nate, and even Dan was there, Harold and Roman were on their way to the hospital direct from the airport. All of them were with sad faces and a million of questions on their own minds, all of them with the hope that both, Blair and the baby, could make it. Chuck was going insane in the waiting, saying that he was desperate and anxious was an understatement, he wouldn't stay sit, he was pacing from one spot to another, and every five seconds turning his sight to the hall were the surgery doors were, and every time that a nurse or a doctor came through them his face straighten even more with worry…

Another hour and half later, in the same waiting room, Eleanor was still crying and sobbing on Cyrus and Dorota arms, Dorota was crying in silence too. Serena, Nate and Dan were somewhere else; Harold and Roman were at the desk trying to get some sort of news from the nurse. Lilly was with Chuck, trying to comfort him without much success…

Those 100 minutes were the longest for all of them… And then, finally, Dr Roberts came from the surgery room doors… her face without any expression…

All of them form a line to receive the Dr, Chuck, Eleanor and Harold on the front, Serena, Dorota, Lilly and Roman right behind and the rest a couple steps behind, all in silence waiting for the doctor's words to finally come out…

"Mrs. Waldorf, Mr. Bass… Blair is alright now; she is still under the effects of the anesthesia we'll bring her soon to her private room… But…" At that, Chuck immediately knows the meaning of that "But" and even he was extremely relief to know that Blair was live, he couldn't help to feel sad… "There's nothing we could do for the baby, unfortunately it was too late for her… I'm really sorry Eleanor, Chuck…"

Eleanor starts to cry again this time out load, Harold hugging her trying to hold her and comfort her, Chuck was just there… for a few seconds the only noises in that room were the crying and sobs from all the women there, until finally Chuck find his own voice and strength to talk again…

"Can I see her now?" his voice come out more like a low whisper, the doctor could hear it…

"She is still at the surgery room, she will be transfer to her room in about 10 more minutes, and once she is installed there I'll come to let you know… Eleanor? I know that this is a difficult moment, but I'm going to need you to sign some paperwork related with the baby's death certificated…"

"I can take care of that… after all I was the father" Chuck interrupts her. He knew that it will be really hard to deal with that, but it will be even harder for Eleanor right now, he was only happy because his Blair was alive, for now it's all it matter for him…

Fifteen minutes later, Blair was again lying in the same bed, still sleeping, the only difference was that Blair no longer had that big belly, evidence that there was a baby, now the baby was gone; dead… it was a sad scene…

Chuck was again sitting in the chair beside Blair's bed, his hand holding Blair's, his eyes on Blair's beautiful and peaceful face, and his mind, his mind was full of worry and sadness… _How am I going to tell her? How will she react at my decision to save her life upon the baby's?_ It doesn't matter, he's sure that if Blair had died, he would die too…

He just couldn't live without her, that's why the decision was so easy to take for him, they were still young and there will be time in the future to have babies, and even better, a wedding first and then they could plan how many babies they will have… _There will be enough time for that; I only hope that Blair could see it the same way…_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, i'm already starting the next chapter so i hope i update it soon... **

**And about the pre-eclampsia, I have to give the credit to this website: **.com/preeclampsia/article_** and to some personal info...**

**Please, if you like it i'll accept any kind of review! **  
**Txs**  
**xD**

____


	7. 6 My Grief

**Here is the 6th chapter, I think it's short, but i hope you like it... i didn't have much time to write and for inspiration... **  
**anyhow, here is and hope you read it and like it... **

* * *

**6. My Grief**

"_Where is my baby? Where are you my beautiful baby girl?_

_I can't feel you inside me anymore… What is happening? Are you alright, are you born already?"_

"_**I'm here mommy; I'm not inside of you anymore because I wasn't ready for you and because you weren't ready for me…"**_

"_But I don't understand, I was… I am ready for you, how can you say that baby? I love you…"_

"_**I know that, and I love you too, but it wasn't time for us to be together yet… But I don't want you to be sad mommy, please promise me that you won't be sad and that you won't be mad with daddy either, please?"**_

"_Why I will be mad with your daddy? I don't understand…"_

"_**Mommy, I love you and I will come back to you some day… remember me always…"**_

…

Eleven hours later, Chuck was still beside Blair's bed, still holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up, he had been so worried for her that he barely had time to grieve for the lost of his daughter… Lilly, Serena and Eleanor walk into the room, and they found him in the same spot than the last time they saw him, Lilly beg him to go to eat something, but for the fourth time he refuses to leave Blair. Eleanor is about to sit when Blair begins to stir a little and suddenly she opens her eyes…

She felt strange and confused, she didn't recognize her surroundings, she knows that she's lying on some bed but it's not hers… she can hear a constant beeping… she slowly turns her head and the first thing she notes is that her huge belly is gone and she didn't understand, she vaguely sees her mother, her best friend and her best friend's mother; she could see them approaching to her and their lips moving as if they were talking to her but she can't really hear them… she could notes that behind them there's a large window… the only thing she hadn't noted yet, is the hand that is holding her left one… she hadn't see Chuck yet, until he call her name…

"Blair…"

She turns to face him still confused… it took her a few seconds to find her own voice… "Chuck?" and when it finally came out from her mouth it heard as a hoarse low whisper. He was standing there, eyes locked onto hers, his hand still holding hers… his face as beautiful as always, but with a hint of worry, fear and pain… and she still didn't could understand anything. Her mind full of questions that needed to be answered, but could not find a way to express them, it was all very confusing ... she began to feel very anxious, and the beeping that she heard before was now stronger and faster, she couldn't breathe... and suddenly everything was black... again...

The nurses come quickly to the room and ask the visitors to wait outside while they check on Blair… It took the nurses five minutes to wake Blair again, she just fainted, nothing serious… they let Charles and Eleanor get in again, along with Dr Roberts, because Blair was full of questions that surely neither Chuck nor Eleanor were ready to answer…

"Alright Blair How are you feeling?"

"Wha… W…Where is my baby?" Blair demanded with teary eyes, though her voice came out more like a low whisper…

"Blair, remember what we talk when you came here? Remember what I told you about your condition?" Blair nodded slightly… "Alright, we keep you sedated to control your blood pressure, but unfortunately, last night it went up too much and we had to intervene, your baby could not withstand the pressure Blair ..."

"Leave…" Blair said this time her voice sound more like it used to and her eyes directly to Chuck and her mother…

"Do you want me to go Blair?" Dr Roberts ask her

"No…" her eyes still on the other two

"Blair I'm not leaving you…" Chuck spoke for the first time, and he couldn't believe that Blair want him to leave the room.

"Charles, let's give them a few moments…" Chuck felt Eleanor's hand on his shoulder. He was hesitantly, he didn't want to leave, but when he saw Blair's pleading eyes and the Dr.'s head nodding he walk out of the room following Eleanor's steps and closing the door behind him… Once alone, Blair clears her throat before her first question…

"Dr. Roberts… I need you to tell me the truth…"

"Blair, we talk about this possibility before, you knew what the consequences were… this, your condition…"

"Danielle, I know this, I knew the consequences, but I also remember our previous talk, I do remember when I told you that if this moment has to come, you had to save her…" Blair was now crying and she knew what the answer to all this situation was… "I need to know why? Why you had to ask him?"

"Blair, he is, was the father…"

"And I was the mother!" Blair was sad, but she was also angry because Chuck's decision.

"Blair he wasn't the only one who take that decision, your mother was there too, it was my obligation to him, but she was there too, and she decided that you had the one to be saved. I'm really sorry Blair…"

"I… I just don't understand why… I loved her, I love her…" Blair felt her world falling apart; she felt a huge hole on her chest, a hole that no one could fill, not even Chuck. He was the last person she wants to be with right in this moment, he was the last person she wants to see right now, she was angry with him because his stupid decision. And she was sad, deeply sad. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, she couldn't stop sobbing; she couldn't make the excruciating pain she felt in her heart to go away…

"Blair, Eleanor and Chuck are waiting outside; you want me to call them in?" Dr. Roberts ask her

"**NO**! I don't want to see him… please… can you tell my mother to come in, please?"

"Of course, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I guess not, at least nor for now… thank you Danielle…and I'm sorry…"

"Everything will be alright Blair. I let Eleanor come, and try to not stress yourself much…"

Once Dr. Roberts come out, Chuck immediately approach to her to ask her about Blair, and if he could see her now, and he was extremely confused and angry and sad when he hear Blair's request…

"Eleanor she is waiting for you… I'm sorry Chuck, she doesn't want to see you now, she is still upset, you have to give her some time…"

He just stood there, speechless; he couldn't believe it, Blair didn't want to see him… He simply understood that by now, Blair already knew that he was the one who choose to save her life upon their daughter's, he knew that she will be mad, but not this mad, according to the doctor, Blair was angry and disappointed and really upset… He had to see her; he had to explain the reasons for his actions, but how? If she request to not let him come in her room, how he will explain her?

Eleanor close the door behind her and the sight in front of her eyes broke her heart once more time, Blair was laying on her right side, her left hand covering her face and the right one was resting on her now plain belly, she trembling, and she knew that it was because she was crying… She sighs and walks to beside Blair's bed, she put her hand on top of the one Blair keeps on her belly, give her a light squeeze to let her know that she was there without words. Blair moves her left hand and open her watery eyes to see her mother standing beside her, and immediately leans herself to her mother's arms. Eleanor sits on the bed holding Blair into her arms… They stay just there for so long, no one dare to move an inch, no one dare to speak, no one dare to think… just lay there holding each other, comforting each other with silent words, with silent caresses, with silent kisses… just there…

…

Three weeks after being discharged from the hospital, which was three days after losing her baby, Blair was at home with Eleanor preparing her luggage, she was moving to Paris with her mother and Cyrus. They discussed about this issue for about two days before Eleanor finally accepted the idea and let Blair come along with them. The main reason of why Eleanor was because Blair still refuses to talk with Chuck. She tries to explain to her daughter the reasons that Chuck made when he chose to save her life instead the baby's, but even if it sounds a little bit reasonable to Blair, she was still mad at him. More than mad, she was hurt, and maybe confused… she still love him, and she was sure that she will miss him, but she had to do this, being here in New York it will made even more hard for her to overcome the loss of her baby.

There was many other things that was making it hard for Blair to leave, Serena was the second harder, she will miss so much her best friend, Serena stay with her all the time since she left the hospital, and despite all the efforts Serena was doing, she just couldn't stay in this city. It was just too much for her right now… Lilly was making her hard too, Chuck had gone with Lilly to ask her for help with Blair and Lilly, with the love of a mother (or a stepmother in Chuck's case) just couldn't deny it, so she went to talk to Blair a few times, and even when Blair did accepted Lilly's visits, as soon as Chuck's name was mentioned, Blair's anger, pain and deception instantly comes to view and Lilly had to drop the subject.

She decides that she will be happy to stay maybe a few weeks with her father and Roman. This will be a good change for her, it has to be…

…

The moment Chuck hear the news was a bad day…

He just receive the news that one of his business deals in Germany was coming to a dead end, apparently two of the possible investors weren't really convinced to finish the deal with the last name Bass, and Chuck had a though meeting with the board. He felt bad and disappointed, because this deal was really important to Bass Industries. He left his office, went directly to The Empire, not to his suite, but to the bar, there he was about to drink his first scotch of the night when he heard two girls talking about Blair, he usually didn't hear other's peoples conversations, but when one of this girls mentions the name of his… ex girlfriend? He just couldn't help to pay a little more attention to what those girls had to say about her.

After a little while, he haven't even touch his scotch, he throw a couple of bills and leave the place, unsure of how or why, he ended up at the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey penthouse were he found Lilly alone in the living room. Lilly was surprised to see him there, but she was even more surprised when she saw his face, he looks like if he will start to cry in any minute, she knew then, he found out about Blair leaving to France. Without a word, she stood up and walks to him with open arms and hugs him. They stood there for a minute or so, and then they walk again to the living room to sit.

"She is leaving…" Chuck said with hurt in his voice.

"She needs time alone, away from everyone and everything that still can bring her painful memories of her daughter…"

"She was **MY** daughter too Lilly!" Anger overcome to him by now… "How come she never stops to think how I felt, how I'm still feeling? She was our daughter Lilly, and Blair…"

"Charles, I know that you are in pain too, and that you are not only suffering because you both lose your baby, but because right now you are thinking that you are going to lose Blair as well. Charles dear, please, you must understand that to Blair all this unfortunate experience it's even more overwhelming painfully to her because of the unique and special bond that she could share with that baby inside of her…"

Chuck was silent, the words Lilly just said hit him hard on his head but also on his heart, those words were the truth, no matter how hard losing his baby was for him, for Blair it was thousands times harder, because she could actually felt the baby inside of her, she was part of her…

Now it was a little bit easy to understand Blair's motives to leave to Paris, it will be hard enough to deal with the lost, and in add to that pain, you'll have to deal with the other half, the father of your baby, the man that you love above all and the man that is also in pain because of the same reasons, but because of that, you can't be with him in this moments of grief.

It will be more understandable for the most normal people that in those cases, you will let your partner to hold you and comfort you, but Chuck and Blair were far from normal people, and the way each one deal with pain and grief was exactly the opposite.

Chuck made a decision, he will let Blair to leave and maybe with the time, she'll come back. He decides to leave too, he will go to Germany, it will be the perfect excuse and maybe with the time, he'll come back too…

…

Blair, Eleanor and Cyrus are ready to leave the penthouse; Serena is there too, saying goodbye to Blair, Eleanor is talking with Dorota making sure that in two more weeks, she will be able to flight to Paris to live with them as long as Blair decides she is ready to come back to New York…

Serena finally accepted the fact that Blair was leaving, and it was no point to try to convince to not go, so she is here with her best friend minutes before they leave… She is trying really hard to no cry, but is miserably failing, she just couldn't help it, she knows that she will miss Blair too much, no matter if she can go to visit whenever she wants, or that they will talk on the phone every day…

"Oh S, you promise you won't cry; now you're going to make me cry and ruin my perfect make up!" Blair was half joking trying to light a bit the mood; she didn't want to cry either…

"I'm sorry B, is just I can't help it… God, I'm gonna miss you so much…" Serena hugs her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too S, but I promise that I'm going to come back, I just need to…" she couldn't even finish that sentence, because she doesn't even how to finish it, she only knows that she needs to go… at least for a sometime…

* * *

**like it? please, reviews are accepted.. ! **

**xD**


	8. 7 Together Again

**Ok, this will be the last chapter and the story will go a little bit fast... I just can't keep going with this story because I can't fool myself anymore... so here it is and I hope you don't feel disappointed of me for finish it so suddenly... I'll probably write a small epilogue, I guess I owe you that...**

**This final chapter is dedicated to my few readers, but especially to my (hope still) friend Val**

* * *

7. Together Again

There's been almost four weeks and now Blair is sitting on the dining room at Eleanor's place in Paris, she took her mother's sketchbook and now she was drawing without much intention or focus, she only wants to distract herself from the boredom… She has cold and the Dr. recommended rest, so she feels almost like a prisoner at her own house (well at her mother's house), which is ridiculous since it's looks like today will be a beautiful sunny day!… It's really early, her mother wasn't waked yet, either was Cyrus…

She was like that about 30 more minutes when she finally felt her mother's presence right behind her and she almost jump in surprise…

"Mother! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? How long have you been there?"

"About ten minutes, I was watching you, Blair you have quite talent, let me see that…" Eleanor was really impressed by the drawings that Blair had done, there were mostly baby's clothes, but they were really interesting…

"Mom, it's nothing, just nonsense draws…"

"Nonsense? Blair, have you really seen what have you been drawing? Or should I say designing, honey this is amazing, you truly inherited my talent!"

"Mom, can we stop talking about it? I'm hungry…" Blair wants to drop the subject, she ever felt talented for fashion designs that's why she never felt interested in working as a designer with Eleanor.

"Al right, but I'm telling you Blair, you have talent for this, you should try it some more…"

…

Later that day, Blair was waiting for the daily call from Serena… only this time Serena didn't call, Blair decides to call her after one hour of waiting but nobody answers, she tries calling to the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey penthouse…

"Hello?"

"Humphrey? What are you doing there? Why are you answering the phone? Is Serena there?"

"Hello to you to Blair, Serena isn't here; she and Lilly went to…" Dan stops suddenly, he didn't know if Blair knew about Chuck…

"They went to where Humphrey?"

"Have you tried to call to Serena's cell?"

"You're kidding? Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now! What's going on, where is Serena?" Thankfully for Dan, in that exact moment, Serena, Lilly and Chuck were coming in and he was happy… "Serena is coming in at right this moment, hold on…"

"Hello?"

"Finally S! Where were you? I was waiting for your call!"

"Oh B, I'm sorry I forgot… my mom ask me to go with her and I totally forgot to call you, I'm really sorry B!"

"Alright, I forgive you, but where were you that it was more important than me?" Blair was only half joking

"Nothing important, really… tell me how are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"What do you mean by nothing important? If it was nothing important then why do you forget it? Serena what's going on whit you?" She was getting suspicious by Serena's words…

"Look B I gotta go now, but I'll call you latter in a while, ok? Bye B!" and she hung up. Blair couldn't believe, her best friend hung up on her!

"Chuck, I still not sure about this, but if you must go you should go as soon as you can, I know she misses you and I know that she needs you…"

"I know that S, thank you for trusting in me and for not telling her I know it's hard for you to lie to her… I better go now, the jet is waiting for me, wish me luck…"

"You don't need it, she loves you… please Chuck, bring her back…" Serena was full of hope that Chuck will bring Blair back to New York.

…

Blair was slightly hurt and confused, but also angry for Serena's reactions, first she forget to call her and then she acts weird and hung up on her… she's mostly hurt because she really miss her, she had been thinking about returning to New York, she's been feeling a lot better about her lost, she is still sad, but at least she is not depressed anymore and that's a good sign. She had wanted to talk with Chuck, she already had forgiven him but she just couldn't find the right moment or the right words to tell him, it's just too hard for her to talk with him… every time that she grabs her cell to call him, the memories of her being pregnant and then at the hospital right after losing their daughter come to her mind and that's make it even more difficult to finally made the call… Serena had been helpful every time she calls, talking with her best friend has helped her to heal her heartache, but still she feels that there's something missing in her heart…

That night, Blair was on her bedroom getting ready for bed when her phone starts to ring, when she saw the ID she doubt for a few seconds before answer, but finally she accepted the call…

"Blair?" Serena's voice was a little hesitant…

"Serena, what do you want? I was about to go to bed…"

"B, I'm sorry… please don't be mad…" Serena was trying hard, but it seems that Blair was really mad at her right now.

"Is that why you call? I'm sorry Serena but I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep, so if you don't have any more _interesting_ to say to me then I'm going to hung up…"

"Blair! Ok, let me explain to you, please?"… "I forgot to call you because my mom asks me to go to help her to prevent Chuck from doing something stupid, but at the end, we couldn't stop him…" Now Serena was sure that she got Blair's attention…

"What do you mean by something stupid S? What does he do? Is he fine?" She was somewhat worried, she knows Chuck very well and she knows that sometimes he could be pretty stubborn and do reckless things… "Serena, please, tell m…"

…

"I come to you…"

Serena could hear his voice through the phone and she smiles, now she only hopes that Blair agree to talk with him and maybe she could have her best friend back home soon… "Well B, I'll let you, but please, talk to him, it's been a month and…"

Blair turn her around to see Chuck standing on the doorframe with a bouquet of pink peonies, a box of Pierre Hermé macaroons and a small smile on her face… "I'll call you later S…" she cut Serena and then hung her up. She couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of her…

"Eleanor let me in…" He was a little hesitant, but still he offers her the peonies and the macaroons… "Blair, I'm sorry for coming like this, but I needed to talk you…"

Blair was speechless, for one side she was ecstatic to see him there, but on the other she was confused and she didn't know how to react or what to say… She just wants to hug him and kiss him, but it was something that she definitely wouldn't do… After what is seems an eternity to Chuck, Blair finally found her voice again…

"I… Chuck…"

He didn't wait any longer, he walk the few more steps he take her on his arms… his lips on hers… his arms on her waist… But even more surprising, _**her**_ lips on his… _**her **_arms around his neck… She had been waiting for this moment for so long… she finally feels at peace, at home; she finally let herself feel loved…

When they finally separated, they look at each other in the eyes, foreheads pressed against each other, hands intertwined…

"Blair…" barely a whisper…

"Chuck… God…" tears falling down, a huge amount of emotions, words that can't find their way out…

A few more minutes passed and, once they finally set their emotions under control, they sit on the couch besides Blair's bed; he was the first to talk…

"Blair…"

"Don't… don't say anything… just…" Neither of them knew what to say, neither of them could find the right words…

Blair stood up, walked to his bed, stretched out his hand to Chuck and pulled him towards her, inviting him to her bed ... was not an invitation to make love, it was an invitation to feel him close, it's been so long since I had with it so long that she could sleep peacefully without feeling his arms around her, his hand gently stroking his back, without feeling his warm body pressed against hers.

He understood his invitation and don't hesitate to accept it, both of them lay down on the bed facing each other... wrapped in a silence full of love ... until both fell asleep...

Once they were deep asleep, Eleanor and Cyrus were watching them from the doorframe, she had a big smile on her face, incredibly, she was really happy for her daughter, she knew how much Blair was missing Chuck. Cyrus slowly and gently closes the door…

…

When Blair woke up the next morning, she felt complete for the first time in almost two months, she felt loved again. Her head was resting on his chest, and just by feeling his breathing, she knew he was already awake. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to open her eyes, she was feeling so good there, but she knew that they needed to talk…

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" She asks him still laying over him… "I mean, why do you came?"

When he hears her question, he sat in front of her, and now they were facing each other.

"I have to came because my life was miserably without you, I couldn't live apart from you anymore Blair. Losing our daughter was the most painful experience I've ever lived after my father's death, but the idea of losing you it almost killed me… Blair, I need you to understand why I chose you, I know I would loved her, but she would've been a constant reminder of you, and that's a pain that I didn't want to experience... I just can't live without you..."

She was crying, he knew his reasons and even when it still hurt to think about their daughter, she understand him, because is the same way for her, she couldn't live without him. The last month had been really hard for her too…

"Blair, please… I… I'm begging you to forgive me"

"Chuck, I already forgive you a while ago, I just couldn't find the way to call you... God, I love you Chuck, I love you so much and I need you..." She couldn't hold it anymore, she kiss him with so much love and need…

The kiss was interrupted by an annoying buzzing from Blair's phone, reluctantly she grab it and saw Serena's name on the screen… "Ugh, she can wait a little longer…" Chuck laugh at this while she threw the phone to the bed behind her and leans to kiss Chuck once more time…

…

That afternoon, Chuck, Blair, Eleanor and Cyrus were having a nice dinner; they were talking about Blair's plans to go back to New York in two days. Eleanor kept insist on Blair so she start a new line for babies, she show to Chuck the designs Blair was drawing and he agree with Eleanor, but Blair didn't felt good enough to create a full line. Deep inside, Blair was still hurt, and that's why she didn't want to work on a full babies clothes line, because it will be a constant reminder of her own baby girl, and of how it would be to create those clothes for her, it's just still too much... The only thing they all agree is that Blair will attend to college next fall and in the mean time she will work for Eleanor Waldorf Designs in New York. Chuck and she will not live together once they back to NY; she will live at her mother's penthouse with Dorota…

The next couple days went surprisingly fast and now Blair and Chuck were leaving to New York, they were about to aboard the Bass Jet and Eleanor was there to say goodbye to her daughter…

"Blair I'm so happy for you sweetheart, you'll know, everything is going to be alright, with Charles at your side, you will overcome this pain more quickly than you think, I know you will… I love you Blair."

"Thank you Mom, for everything… I know is going to be hard, but I promise you that I'm going to try and fight, I love you too…"

"Charles, I'm trusting in you, please take a good care of her, have a safe flight"

"Of course I will take care of her; I love her too much, and thank you Eleanor."

The flight was smooth, both were silent almost all the time, but it was not an awkward silence...

When they arrive to the Waldrof's penthouse, they were greeted by an over excited Serena, who was waiting there, she run to hug her best friend, and the move almost make them fall, Chuck laugh at his sister childish antics…

"Serena, you're suffocating me" Blair tell her with a big smile on her face, she really miss her friend and she was so happy to be back.

"I'm sorry B, but I've been missed you so much and I'm so so happy to have you here again..." she removes her arms from her friend and turn to her brother to hug him with the same enthusiasm... "Oh Chuck, thank you, thank you, thank you for bring her back!"

Now Blair was the one laughing, Chuck facial expression was screaming for help and it was so funny for her, she felt alive again, _it feels so good to laugh again,_ _I'll promise that I'm not going to be sad again baby, I promise you that I'm going to try to be happy until I find you again..._ she thought to herself…

"Ok your welcome sis, now can you let me free please?"

"Fine, but only because I want you out of here, I need to be alone with my friend, so…"

"Why do you need to be alone with me S? I'm starting to get scared, please Chuck don't leave me with your crazy sister!"

"Oh, fine, I only want to have a girl's night with my best friend after been apart from you for over a month, but if I'm scare you I guess I'll just leave…"

"C'mon S, I'm kidding, I've missed you too... Thank you Chuck, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll pick you at 12pm... Bye sis"

That night, both girls talk and laugh and cry, they needed to catch up, no matter they talk every day, this was different and better, more than best friends, they were sisters...

…

Three months has passed and Blair was feeling much better now, she was living with Chuck again and still working for her mother, but at the same time, a month ago she start to design and work on a full babies clothing line; now she was waiting for her mother's arrival to the city so they could start to plan the launch of the line and maybe the opening of an exclusive boutique for said line...

The boutique was something that Blair didn't know about, that was a project in which Chuck and Eleanor had been working since Blair finally decides to work on her designs, and it will be a surprise for her, the clothes line was named "Baby Waldorf by Blair Waldorf" and in it there were a few pieces exclusive named with the name that she had choosed for her baby girl.

When Eleanor comes home, she found her daughter in the dining room with a bunch of photos and paper work, and with her there was Alice, her assistant and Alec her publicist. They were trying to decide which option was the best for the advertise and for the catalogue. They also were trying to figure out the best way to introduce the babies' line into her mother's boutique. In that moment, Eleanor felt so proud of Blair, because even without realize, Blair was now the woman she always dreamt, a successful business woman and incredibly in love...

"Mother, you're finally here! Thank God, because we have a lot of work ahead and righ now I really need your help, come on..."

"Alright, let's get to work then..."

The next day, Chuck called Eleanor to meet with her at the boutique for the last details of the decorations. They have only five more days before the official launch of the line, and both of them want to make of this the best surprise for Blair. Nobody knows about the boutique, and Blair was thinking that the entire event was going to take place at her mother's store.

Finally, after a few days of barely sleeping and a lot of troubles thankfully resolved at the last minute, everything was going according to the plan, today is Friday and in exactly ten hours, Blair will be presenting her own line to the media and she was a nervous wreck right now, she had been awake since 5am and now, at 7am she was on the phone with Alice trying to ensure that all clothing is in this time heading to the store.

At this point, both Alice and all who worked with Blair on the line, and were aware of the "present" that Chuck and Eleanor were about to give, so they were all working on the clothing so everything was already organized in the new store in time for the event.

"Alice, are you sure that all the clothes are in the store by now?"

"Yes Blair, everything is already organized, I was there yesterday until 11pm supervising all the people to make sure everything was just as you commanded"

"Alright then, I'm going to shower and I'll be there in one and half hour..."

"Blair really is not necessary for you to be there, I can assure you that everything is under control, please, you need to relax a little before the event so you can enjoy it..." Now Alice was scared, Blair wasn't supposed to go to the boutique otherwise she will discover that the clothes weren't at her mother's store and she will freak out... Thankfully, Chuck hears Blair when she was about to protest to Alice over the phone and he finally stepped in to help the poor assistant, he took the phone from Blair's hand...

"Alice, let me apologize on behalf of Blair, I trust that everything is under your control, now please try to sleep for a couple of hours while I deal with my lovely girlfriend ..."

"Thank you Mr. Bass"

"Chuck, what..."

"Blair, you seriously have to calm down a bit, Alice has everything under control, now come to bed, you need to relax..."

"Are you kidding Chuck? I have a clothe line to launch in a few hours, I can't relax right now, I have a lot of things to do, and the first is to take a shower so I can go to the store and..."

Chuck stops her rambling by kissing her, and she gave into the kiss for a few seconds...

"Blair if you keep going with all this stress you'll end up in hospital instead of presenting your online..."

"Alright Chuck, you win, but only because you have very talented lips..."

Eight and half hours later, Chuck, Blair and Eleanor were on the limo on their way to the store, and when they get there, Blair was confused...

"Chuck what are we doing here? We have to be at my mother's store..."

"Blair, this is your store..."

"What? What are you talking about...?"

"Blair dear, Charles and I were working on this since you start to work on your line, we wanted to surprise you, you need your own store for your own line, and this is it..."

"Wha... Mom, are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious honey, you are now the successful woman you always dreamt, this is the only way I could think of reward for all the effort you put into this project, and Charles helped me, Congratulations Blair"

"Mom, Chuck… this is…" She was on the verge of tears now, but this were happiness tears, she never had thought, but her mom was true, this has been her dream since she was little, well, maybe the end was a bit different but she was now a business woman and she was proud of herself…

After a few hugs and kisses later, the trio comes into the store, and Blair was amazed by it, it was big enough with big posters all over the background and the clothes were perfectly organized, there were all her family and friends, Serena, Nate, Lilly with Rufus, her Daddy and Roman, Dorota, and even Is was there, apart from Serena, she was the only real friend she had in Constance...

The launch of her line was a success, every people in the store congratulate her, and she was really happy, she had worked really hard for this...

There was one only thing missing in this celebration, and again, Blair haven't any idea of what was about to happen...

"May have your attention please..." Once everyone in the room went silent and draw their attention to Chuck, he spoke again... "First I want to say that I'm really proud of Blair Waldorf for all of this, I have been witness of all the effort she put on this and I know that you deserve all the success that I'm sure you going to have, Congratulations Blair... And now I'd like to share with you something I've been planning for some days ... Blair ... "he extended his hand to draw her into him ... "in the last year you and I have gone through very difficult times and we have gone ahead thanks to the love we have, a while ago, I ask you if you will marry me someday, and you answered me before doing so, wanted to become a successful woman. Blair now you're a business woman and I know you'll have much success, so once again, in front of our family and friends will ask you again, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Every person on the room was in shock, and of course Blair was not only in shock, she was wonderfully surprised. She already knew her answer...

"Yes Chuck, I will marry you..."

After hear her answer, he take her in his arms and kiss her with all the love he could show in front of all that audience, and everyone else started clapping and congratulating them...

This day would be memorable for Blair and Chuck; this day will be The Start of a Life Together... A Perfect Life Together for the rest of their lives...

The End

* * *

**So this is it... **

**I hope they have not been disappointed you, I would've loved to continue but I just can't... but I promise that in a few days I'll have finished the epilogue ...**

**Thank you very much **  
**xD**


	9. 8 Epilogue

**Ok, this is the end, I like it so much, and I apologize 'cause I want to update it before the 24th, I want it to be a Christmas present, but I just couldn't… anyhow, here it is and I can say that I'm happy, I only hope you like it and enjoy it…  
**

**Thanks to the few people who follow this story, this is for all of you...**

* * *

**8. Epilogue**

_**6 Years Later**_

"Daddy, I want mommy to tell me a story tonight," the 4 years old girl said in a sleepy voice, every night was Chuck's turn to tuck his little princess in bed and tell a story or read one of his many books, he never thought that becoming a parent would in this way, a loving father and protector of his daughter, he always imagined himself being like his father, cold and distant, but apparently, love and trust that his beautiful wife put into him, helped him to become the loving and proud husband and father who is now of the little Alexandra Marie Waldorf-Bass.

It was rarely when she ask for her mother to tuck her in bed instead of him, and every time Chuck felt a bit sad, but that sadness always disappear when his little girl say to her mom that she love her and her daddy right before she closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep...

"Alright princess, then let me go get her"

Once Blair comes into the bedroom, she sat on the bed resting on the headboard and Lexi laid herself on her mommy's tummy while Blair ran her hand through the chocolate curls of her daughter...

"Hi sweetie, daddy told me that you want me to read for you tonight, have you chosen a book?"

"I don't want a book; can you tell me the story about your wedding?"

"Lexi, I've told you that story about a hundred times, are you sure you don't want to pick one of your books?"

"No mommy, I love to hear about that day, it's like a princess story but much better, please mommy?"

"Fine, you win this time baby..." Blair love to tell this particularly story to her daughter, because every time she remembers it, she almost feel like a princess in a fairy tale...

…_**"in the last year you and I have gone through very difficult times and we have gone ahead thanks to the love we have, a while ago, I ask you if you will marry me someday, and you answered me before doing so, wanted to become a successful woman. Blair now you're a business woman and I know you'll have much success, so once again, in front of our family and friends will ask you again, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**_

_**Every person on the room was in shock, and of course Blair was not only in shock, she was wonderfully surprised. She already knew her answer...**_

_**"Yes Chuck, I will marry you..."**_

_After having kissed, he pulled out a small box from his jacket and gave it when Blair opened his eyes once again filled with tears of emotion and happiness, the contents of the box was the most beautiful ring than her eyes have seen (it was a solitaire ring in platinum with round brilliant cut diamond and lateral pavé diamonds from Bvlgary*) Chuck took the ring and slipped on the finger of Blair, his now fiancé, she gasps at the feeling of the ring, she admire it for a moment moving her hand and watching how the light reflects in it..._

_The next day Lilly proposed them to organize a formal dinner to make the engagement official, and she offered her penthouse. The dinner was scheduled for Friday of next week, and meanwhile, Serena Lilly and be organizing everything. Both families were happy for the couple._

_The Friday comes, and all were in the room of the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey, Serena was excited admiring the ring on the hand of her __**sister**__..._

_"Oh B, I'm so happy for you, I can almost feel envious of you"_

_"Yeah, sure, you can't envy me for my engagement S, you practically are allergic to marriage, have not even had a stable relationship in the past year ... Oh God, sorry S, wasn't serious… "_

"_Don't apologize Blair, you're right... maybe I'm scared to engage into a stable relationship, things with Nate aren't as serious as he would like..."_

_"It's okay to take your time Serena; maybe you haven't found your true love..."_

_Once they were all settled at the dinner room after finished eating, Eleanor turn to Chuck and Blair to ask them the question that at this moment, every person in the room had on their minds…_

"_Blair dear, have you set the date yet?"_

_"Yes, we want a summer wedding; we're going to marry on July, 18th, that gives us eight months to organize the wedding"_

_"Alright, that is wonderful, congratulations again Blair and Charles, I'm sure your wedding will be THE wedding of the year, at least on Manhattan" Lilly told them and everyone laughs... "I'm hoping you let me help you with the planning..."_

_"Of course Lilly, thank you, however I've thinking to hire a wedding planner, but obviously I'm going to need your help, as well as yours S..." Blair didn't mention her mother's name yet and she could saw the slight hurt expression on her face... "Mother, I'm counting on your help with the dress? I want an Eleanor's original..." At this, Eleanor's face lights up with happiness_

_"I would love to design something especial for my only daughter, it will be fantastic, I promise..."_

_Every one keeps up with the happiness around the groom and fiancé..._

_Seven and half months had passed rather fast, and everything was almost ready for THE wedding of the year, according to Page Six and several Society newspapers._

_The salon and the decorations was already choosed, the menu was choosed too, the brides maids dresses were already designed, the only thing that was left, was the bride dress, it was already designed, and in process to be finished, it truly was an exquisite piece, It was a diamond white strapless full A-line gown with a natural waist and asymmetrically draped bias tiered origami skirt with beautiful silver back bows*. Both Blair and Eleanor designed together and it was the best work both of them had made ever and it was even more special because it made them be closer than ever..._

_The next couple of weeks, Blair was occupied with all the small details, getting the perfect set of cufflinks by Cartier and drags him to pick their wedding bands from Tiffany&Co. _

_And finally the day comes, and Blair is all excited in her old bedroom at her mother's penthouse with the hairdresser finishing her hair, the makeup was perfect and the with the dress on she looks like a princess... no, she looks more like a queen..._

_Serena comes in announcing that their limo was waiting for her, and they leave..._

_Everything she always dreamt of was right in front of her at this moment, she was holding her father's hand and her bouquet, she was at the beginning of the aisle and all she could saw was Chuck, dressed in his perfectly matching tuxedo, and that beautiful smirk on his lips, the same smirk that she loves... The music starts and her father starts to walk, but she seems to be floating... and then, he is there extending his arm to take her hand, he leans to give a small kiss and move them to stand in front of the priest..._

_"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Charles Bartholomew Bass as they exchange vows of their everlasting love..._

_The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched._

_For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls..._

_Charles, will you take Blair to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I Do" He said while took her hand and kissed..._

_"Blair, will you take Charles to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I Do" She said with a beautiful smile and happy tears on her eyes..._

_After saying those meaningful words, the rest of the ceremony went fast, and before they knew, the were entering into the reception room, every single person there starts to clap her hands at the sight of the newlyweds, and their family and friends come close to hug them for what it seems hours until they could reach their table and be by themselves for a little while..._

_The first dance…_

"_Come Love, is time for our first dance…" they step into the dance floor as closer as possible… while the strains of a piano begins to play, and a male voice begins to sing ..._

_Baby, for every time that you felt love was taken for granted_

_And I didn't care_

_Well, these are just a few words_

_To let you know how I feel_

_Hey, yeah_

_(Let me be the first to let you know)_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Of course I am happy, Chuck, you are my happiness…"_

_Oh, I had an awful dream_

_That you were needing someone else's love to take the place of mine_

_So I over came the distance_

_That challenged my persistence_

_I let my ego go and drowned my pride_

_And you ask why_

"_I'm a lucky man…"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because I can finally have you, I found you again and I know this time is forever…" _

"_Forever…"_

_You're such a special lady_

_Though I haven't told you lately_

_So let me be the first to let you know_

_Such a special lady_

_Though I haven't told you lately_

_So let me be the first to let you know_

_One more thing I need to say_

_Is that I need you every day_

_It's not the same 'till you come back to me_

_Girl I've loved you from conception_

_So if you follow my direction_

_I'll lead you where you always need to be_

_Right next to me, oh_

_You're such a special lady_

_Though I haven't told you lately_

_So let me be the first to let you know_

_Such a special lady_

_Though I haven't told you lately_

_So let me be the first to let you know_

"_You are my Special Lady…"_

"_And you are my Special Gentleman…"_

_Let me be the first to let you know_

_I appreciate the things you do for me_

_When you're loving me at night_

_Let me be the first to let it show_

_I'd show the way to go_

_Cuz every waking move is oh so right_

_You're such a special lady_

_Though I haven't told you lately_

_So let me be the first to let you know_

_Such a special lady_

_Though I haven't told you lately_

_So let me be the first to let you know_

"_I love you Blair Waldorf-Bass…"_

"_I love you Chuck Bass…"_

By the time she finished the story, Blair was lying fully on the bed and her daughter was lying on her chest already asleep. She had a few tears ready to fall down at the beautiful memories of her wedding day, but she put the memories away for now and carefully move her little girl to her back so she could stood up, she walk to the door and closed behind her.

When she come into her bedroom, she found Chuck already sleep, she turn to see the hour and she got surprised, it was almost 1am, she change into her nightgown and walk to the bed, when Chuck feel her on the bed, he half asleep put his arm around her waist to pull her close to his chest and she gladly snuggle there until she fell asleep as well just a few minutes later.

…

Chuck and Blair were awakened by the bangs on the door and the voice of their little girl...

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, open the door!"

"Hmm... what time is it?" Chuck asks with a groggy voice

"It's time to wake up honey; your daughter won't go until we open that door..." Blair answers him while she stood up and put her silky robe on and walks to the door... "Good morning sweetie!" She greeted and her girl jump into her arms...

"Good morning mommy, can we go to the park now!" Lexi was excited, she loves to go to the park to feed the ducks, it was a tradition that Blair share with her every Saturday.

"Not yet baby, first we have to eat some breakfast and I have to shower" they were now about to sit on the bed with Chuck.

"Alright, daddy will you come with us?"

"Unfortunately I can't go with you today princess, I promise your grandma Lilly that I will have a business breakfast with her, but I promise that next week we'll go to the zoo, how about that?"

"Yeeaaahhh!" and she starts to jump all over the bed all excited, which made her parents laugh

"Ok, enough jumping little bunny, go downstairs and ask Dorota to make you breakfast, we'll be with you in a few minutes"

"Can I have blueberry pancakes?"

"Whatever you want baby, now go!" with that, she run giggling out of the bedroom.

"Shower then?" He asks with his trade mark smirk plastered on his face. She laughs and slaps him playfully on his chest...

"I don't think so, our little princess is waiting downstairs for me, and if I don't hurry, she will be running into our bathroom, and THAT is something I want to prevent to happen, I don't want to scare my daughter for life, I'm sorry darling, I guess you have to wait until tonight..." She teases him and he just growl still on the bed...

…

Later on the park, mother and daughter were feeding the ducks while Dorota was a few steps behind them, it was a warm day and they were really enjoying it.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lexi?"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

A few minutes of silence...

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I have a baby brother?"

"What?"

"I want a baby brother... Sophie has a brother and she always say that she loves to help her mommy when she bathe him..."

Blair turns her eyes to Dorota and she nods while a small smile appears on the maid's face.

"Lexi sweetie, come let's go to sit over there..." She grabs her daughter's hand and brings her to the bench next to Dorota... "Baby, I have to tell you something, but first you have to promise me that you won't tell your daddy anything about it, can you promise me that baby?"

"I promise you mommy" She said with her most serious face which made Blair smile even more...

"Ok honey, you are going to have a baby brother or a baby sister soon..." She was a little nervous about her baby girl reaction, but it soon disappear when she saw the big smile appearing on her little beautiful face...

"Really Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Yaaayyy!" she jumps into Blair's arms and hug her as tight as her little arms could... "I'm so happy Mommy, when we can have him mommy? When he's going to come?"

"Well, we have to be patients Lexi, you see, the baby is inside of me right now, and there he or she will grow until it's ready to come out, and that will take about seven months from now..."

"That long? But mommy I want to bathe him and play with him now!" her disappointed face was so cute...

"I know you do Lexi, you gonna have to wait, but in the mean time, you can talk to him or her while it's in my tummy and tell him everything you want, and when the time comes, you can help daddy and me to choose the name, how it sounds that?"

"Yeah, I'm going to choose a pretty name for him... but mommy, why you don't want me to tell daddy?"

"Because it's going to be a surprise for him, are you going to help me Lexi?"

"Yes mommy!"

…

The next day, Blair woke up earlier than she usually did on Sundays, she went to Lexi's room and found her already awake, she take her little hand and lead her to the kitchen when Dorota was there starting to cooking.

They were cooking a special breakfast for Chuck, Blair and Lexi will bring it to his bed and there they will give him the news. This wasn't what Blair was planning to do, she had wanted something more romantic only with them, but since she already told her daughter and she didn't want to risk that Lexi could say something by accident. So she came up whit this idea the night before and without Chuck near, she asks Dorota for help...

About twenty minutes later, Blair and Lexi were on their way to the master bedroom with a tray full of food, and a pretty drawing made by Lexi with Chuck, Blair herself and a baby.

"Open the door quietly baby" And Lexi do as she was told... Chuck was still asleep, and Blair asks her daughter to go and woke him up while she put the tray on the nightstand... Lexi got up the bed and lean to give her daddy a sloppy kiss on his cheek, he stir a little and opened his eyes to see their two gorgeous girls in front of him, Blair lean to give a small peck on the lips...

"Good morning handsome!"

"Good morning daddy!" she turn her eyes to her mother as if asking for permission and her smile grew when she saw her mother nodding... "Daddy, mommy and I have a surprise for you, but you have to awake first!" Both Blair and Chuck laugh at their cute little girl...

"Alright, I am awake now, what is this surprise you have for me princess?"

"Look the drawing I made for you daddy! you have to guess what is the surprise, but I'll give you a clue, the surprise is there..." she said the last four words in a barely whisper, and that made Blair's smile grew wider... in the other hand, Chuck was clueless and dumbfounded, he had the drawing on his hand and watching it, he saw four people in it, he saw a baby... his mind was running so fast... he turn his face to Blair who was sitting beside him and have her right hand over her womb and the same wide smile on her face... She was nodding again...

"Daddy?" Lexi had now a worried look on her face, because his daddy had been silent for a while, she put her little hand on his cheek and then turn to her mommy with tears almost falling... "Mommy, what is happening with daddy? He doesn't like our surprise?"

"Oh baby don't cry, your daddy is just surprised, come here..." while she take Lexi on her arms, Chuck finally reacts...

"What this means Blair? Are you...?"

"Yes..."

"We are going to have a baby, daddy!" Lexi cuts Blair and looks at her father with a small smile and tears runnig down her cheeks...

"Oh princess I'm sorry for scaring you, don't cry baby, I'm happy, this is the best surprise I had ever, don't cry Lexi, please..."

"Really daddy, are you happy?"

"Of course I am happy, you and your mommy had made me the happiest man in the world!" he pull Blair into his arms in a big hug...

"Come on daddy let's eat your breakfast now!" Lexi said and her parents laugh with her...

…

Later that night, once Lexi was sleeping on her bed, Blair and Chuck were lying on theirs...

"I can't believe this happiness Blair..."

"I do, you make me happy Chuck, you, Lexi and this baby are my world..."

"And you are mine, all of you, and this baby comes to compliment this perfect life that I never thought I could have... Thank you Blair..."

"For what?"

"For be my wife, my soul mate... and for give me Lexi and this baby, for let me share my life with you, for let me make you happy and for let me love you..."

"You don't have to thank me Chuck, you already know that my life would be meaningless without you or Lexi in it, you complete me..."

"I love you Blair, always have, always will…"

"I love you Chuck, always have, always will…"

The End

* * *

**Happy (belated) Holidays, and Happy New Year to all… Thank You All…. xD**

**

* * *

**

The name of the song I choosed is "Special Lady" by Carl Thomas, I found it almost by accident and I love it, I leave you the link on my profile I don't know for sure if the guy in that video is Carl, but I like how it sounds and it's almost like i imagined: Someone playing the piano and another person singing while Chuck and Blair were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I leave too the link of me deviantart gallery so you can see Blair's dress(originally a Vera Wang... I'm sorry for my lack of imagination in this, but I just couldn't make a desing of my own...) and the engagement ring (Bvlgary... I fall in love with this ring!).


End file.
